dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Understudies/@comment-76.184.127.153-20140910105519
10 Sept 2014 To: Collins Avenue Productions LIFETIME.COM Dear Lifetime Producers of the Dance Moms Cable TV show. I have been watching Dance Moms for about 3 years. I thought that this was supposed to be a pseudo-documentary, showing what everyday life is like for serious dance students; students who want to be professional dancers someday. I thought that this show was to illustrate the growth process of not only the dancers, but also of the mothers. I thought that this would show parents who wanted to work cooperatively with both their dance student children and the dance coaches. Instead I see 3 to 5 Dance Moms ganging up on 1 teacher, Abby Lee Miller, week after week. 3 or 4 or 5 against 1: THIS IS BULLYING BEHAVIOR! The Dance Moms get angry, sulk, and pout when they don't get their way or when both themselves and their children are not coddled. I thought that this was a show about serious dance student contenders for the professional dance world. IS LIFETIME REALLY TRYING TO PROMOTE SOME SORT OF “SOCIALISM SCHOOL OF DANCE”, where everything is absolutely fair for every single child and every child gets the exact same reward/trophy for whatever their efforts???? I really doubt that one would find even one such “Socialistic ballet dance school” in either Russia or China. Even there it is so competitive for just a few openings each year. So why do the Dance Moms and Lifetime(?) seem to think that in America, the land of opportunity, for those willing to work and sacrifice, the Abby Lee Miller School of Dance would be an example of the “CORRECT SOCIALISM SCHOOL OF DANCE FOR YOUNG ASPIRING PROFESSIONAL DANCERS?” Are the LIFETIME Producers really willing to portray that it is OK for the ADULT PARENTS to walk out on their legal contracts, time after time? I really question having conflict just for the sake of conflict. I thought that this was about learning, growth, and conflict resolution! I keep hoping that some of the difficult, argumentative, and or squirrelly Dance Moms will learn and grow: learn to accept responsibility for the constructive feedback that Miss Abby is giving to both them and their children. She is using “tough love” because she loves them enough to tell them the truth—what they need to correct in their dance. I am rapidly losing all the joy for watching these kids, from the old team, because the ugly, bitter Dance Moms just ruin it. Lately, when it is the old team, I usually change the channel or fast forward the recording for the first ½ to ¾ of the show. However; I am more interested when the new team performs. I feel the joy of dance again with both the new dance students and their adult mothers. Tonight, I was totally appalled by all the Dance Moms' behavior, especially Dr. Holly. IS LIFETIME SERIOUSLY ENABLING OR PROMOTING THESE ANGRY, BITTER MOTHERS TO SABOTOGE THEIR OWN AND OTHER CHILD DANCE STUDENTS???? THESE DANCE MOMS ARE NOTHING BUT PRETENDERS: THEY ARE NOT SERIOUS ADULTS ABOUT THEIR COMMITMENTS TO THEIR: RESPONSIBILITIES/ CONTRACTS, TO MISS ABBY, LIFETIME, AND THEIR OWN CHILDREN!!! ALL THEY WANT TO DO IS 'PLAY UPROAR”, SULK, POUT, AND PRETEND!!! PLEASE LET THESE PRETENDERS (Dr. Holly, Christi with an “I”, and Jill) GO SOME PLACE ELSE TO PLAY MAKE-BELIEVE “SOCIALISM SCHOOL OF DANCE”. Perhaps it is time to get some serious students and serious ADULT Dance Moms, who are dreaming of having a real opportunity to prove themselves. So far this season, Maddie and Mackenzie, Jade, Kamryn, Sarah Reasons, Tea, and Sarah Hunt, seem to be the only serious dance students. Sincerely, BOO54